


Pancakes At Dawn

by beautifuldreamer_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldreamer_x/pseuds/beautifuldreamer_x
Summary: Draco Malfoy needed a break. Desperate to cut loose away from the idiots at the Daily Prophet who liked to follow them with cameras, his best friend Theo ropes him and several work colleagues in for a night out in muggle London. Dramione.





	1. Chapter One

Pancakes at Dawn.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. My own characters are my own creation and any relation to any persons living or dead is coincidental.  
-

 

Draco Malfoy sighed running a hand through his silky blonde locks. Another day had gone by without much progress and it was starting to infuriate him. Emerald Potion Supplies was one of the leading potion distributors for the entire wizarding community in Britain and he had worked hard for the past three years to get to where he was today. The company which he co-owned with his best friend and business partner, Theodore Nott was thriving and he was glad of that fact. However, each potion took time to make and as the potions were handmade to ensure quality, the company was struggling to meet demand. They owned a small store in Diagon Alley which focused on general public sale and a large office with a potions laboratory in London which Draco spent most of his time at. With a limited number of staff, there just wasn't enough hours in the day or hands on deck to meet the demand. Draco had thought about hiring several other members of staff but he just didn't have the time to train them adequately for potion making. He already had three potion makers underneath him who were exceptional wizards and two witches and a wizard working in the store in Diagon Alley. They would have to suffice for now.

"Drake, you in here?"

Draco looked up to see Theo enter his office and smiled slightly.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Draco, glancing up at the clock on the wall. It was unusual for Theo to still be in the office after closing time. "Shouldn't you have left by now?"

"I came to make sure you were actually going to go home this evening." replied Theo with a raise of his eyebrow as he walked towards Draco's desk, leaning against it. Draco sighed.

"We're falling behind again." He lifted two sheets of paper which were filled with potion lists. "Someone has to keep working on these."

"Bullshit. The business won't explode if you have a night off."

"Nott-"

"Enough. The lads are still downstairs. I say we all need to blow off some steam. How does drinks in the Leaky sound?"

"Awful," said Draco with a grimace. "Crap alcohol and Prophet idiots everywhere trying to shove a camera in my face. I think I'll pass."

"Muggle London it is then." Theo smirked. "Now, I know you need to make yourself pretty-"

"Not as much as you do, Nott-"

"...So go home and get ready. You have an hour and then we'll meet at your place."

"I really don't think we have time for this." Draco said, ever the level headed one. He and Theo made good business partners even though both men were vastly different people. Draco was more business orientated and knew that it required work to keep it running. After the events of the war, he remained as the heir of the Malfoy estate but things were no longer handed to him on a silver platter, no matter the amount of money he could pass over. The Malfoy name no longer had as much power as it once had and Draco had learned to work his way to the top again using his own skill and effort. Theo however wasn't as badly effected after the war and had ploughed his money into the business for the fun of it. He was mostly along for the ride, even if he was very good at potion making.

"It's not negotiable, Drake. You need this. We all need this. We've been working so damn hard this week we deserve a break."

"Fine," Draco huffed, knowing it was no use arguing with him. He had known Theo all his life and he was stubborn as a mule when he got an idea in his head. "My floo will be open."

"Good," Theo span on his heels and wandered out the door, calling back to Draco who remained in his seat. "Make yourself beautiful for me, Malfoy!"

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, pushing his chair away from him with his legs before heading for the floo in his office, glancing back once at the paperwork on his desk. With a sigh,he picked up the floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. He would just have to come in early tomorrow morning.  
-

Draco was just buttoning up his dark blue shirt when the floo came to life in his living room, signalling Theo's arrival.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Draco rolled his eyes at the sound of his best friends voice and stepped out of his bedroom, coming face to face with Theo.

"Where are the others?" asked Draco, half expecting Theo to have duped him just to get him to leave the office.

"Coming through any second I expect." Theo popped the collar of Draco's shirt with a smirk. "Don't you look dashing!"

Draco smoothed his collar down again, swatting Theo's hands away just as the Floo roared to life, the green flames spitting out a young man with shaggy black hair who was dressed smartly in a blue shirt and dress pants.

"Alright Jack?" asked Draco who was hopping on one foot, slipping the other into one of his more expensive black leather shoes.

Jack Quinn was a half-blood who had worked with Draco and Theo as a potioneer for the past two and a half years. He was brilliant at what he did and was one of Draco's trusted friends. He didn't exactly have many of those these days. After the events of the war, Draco distanced himself from many of the people he had once known as friends. The likes of Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Marcus Flint still believed in the old pureblood ways, Ways which Draco no longer condoned. In fact, two of Draco's best friends were muggle borns and they were two of the nicest men he had ever met and were more than capable of holding their own against pureblood wizards and witches.

"Not bad, Drake. Not bad." grinned Jack, running a hand through his shaggy black hair.

"How are you getting on with that big batch of Dreamless?" asked Draco, knowing that a company in Glasgow had commissioned seven batches of Dreamless Sleep potion which was taking Jack some time to brew.

"Pretty good. The last cauldron was brewed today so I moved on to the -"

"Enough work talk!" Theo snapped interrupting the pair. "This is meant to be a night for unwinding away from the stresses of work. God you pair are boring."

The floo roared to life once more and two men stepped out of the green flames this time, one after the other. The first was a tall, well groomed man with short brown hair and broad shoulders. He had a pair a black rimmed glasses settled on his nose and was dressed in a semi casual grey t-shirt with a pair of black trousers. Even in something so casual, he looked so well dressed and put together. He had some slight stubble forming on his chin, making him appear more rugged than he was. Behind him was a man around the same height with a slightly slimmer build. He had short dark brown hair and looked slightly younger than the first man, Although he was slimmer, his biceps bulged against the material of the checked shirt he wore.

"Finally!" called Nott once the floo had stopped. "You bunch of ladies took your time getting ready."

"Clearly we're not all as naturally beautiful as you, Nott." smirked the first man with a snort.

"Hardly anyone is, Andrew." replied Theo with a chuckle.

Andrew grinned at him and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"So where are we going anyway?" he asked.

"Muggle London." said Draco. "You know any good places?"

Andrew shook his head.

"What about you, James?" All four men turned to look at the man who had entered the room behind Andrew, who was now leaning against the wall. The man smirked.

"I know just the place."

"No stripclubs!" Andrew shouted his protest at his friend before before he was being dragged towards the door of Draco's apartment.  
-

Draco stumbled out of a pub along the Thames and looked back at Theo who was being escorted out by bouncers.

"Hey! Get your bloody hands off me!"

"Why was this your brilliant idea, James?" Draco asked turning to look at his friend who was laughing, clutching at his sides at the sight of Theo being manhandled.

"Hey, I just wanted to give you guys the experience of a proper London boozer. How was I meant to know that Theo would start a fight with the barman over 'his shit taste in alcohol' and get use all kicked out, the bloody idiot." James chuckled.

"So now what?" asked Jack, looking around to try and figure out where they were.

"How about we head down near the river? There are bound to be some decent bars down there?"

"Why not," sighed Draco. "What else could bloody happen tonight."  
-

Draco stepped inside a particularly lively bar that was packed with people. He glanced around quickly before spotting the bar which was lined with stools. He and James forced their way through the crowd, reaching the bar first.

"Five glasses of your finest whiskey please, love." grinned James at the pretty blonde barmaid.

She smiled back at him, fluttering her eyelashes. "Sure thing."

Jack reached the bar next, tapping Draco on the shoulder.

"Have you seen that group of women over there?" He gestured to the corner of the bar where there were six woman sitting in a large booth, the table filled with jugs and glasses which had obviously contained cocktails. Draco took a good look at them and he was intrigued. There were four brunettes and two blondes and he continued to watch them as he took a gulp of the whiskey James had handed him.

Theo suddenly appeared beside him with a glass of whiskey for himself.

"Pwoar, now we're talking." He grinned staring at the table. "Don't mind if I do."

"Which one?" Andrew asked him.

Theo appeared to think for a moment before smirking. "All six of them."

Draco laughed out loud at that, patting his best friend of the shoulder. "Keep dreaming, Mate. You couldn't handle them all at once. They look like a rowdy bunch."

"Well, I think I could handle at least three of them and now is my chance." said Theo as he drained the last of his glass. "Because three of them are headed our way."

Draco glanced back at the table and sure enough, he noticed that three of the woman had stood up and were headed for the bar where they were standing. Two of the woman were brunette, the first in a blood red dress which rested at mid thigh with thin spaghetti straps. Her hair was long and in ringlets down her back and her hips swayed as she walked. She was flanked by a beautiful blonde woman, slender and a lot more skin showing than the first woman. Her midriff was showing thanks to the black crop top she was wearing and her hair was pulled up into a messy up-do. She look rather lively as she danced her way to the bar, giggling and laughing as the woman behind her twirled her around. The brunette in front of her turned and laughed with her friends. The final woman was also a brunette, slightly taller than the other two. Her long dark hair was straight and her curves were obvious in the tight black pants she was wearing.

Draco's eyes trailed back to the woman at the front. He was fixated on her even from this distance. He watched as she squeezed through crowds, finally making her way to the bar, resting her hands on the bar as she waiting for a bartender to become available.

"Ladies!" All three woman turned to face Theo who was staring at them with a wide grin. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"That would be lovely," smiled the blonde who stepped closer to him. Draco smirked as he watched Theo's eyes trail up and down the blonde's figure.

"And what might your name be beautiful?" asked Theo, taking her hand in his.

"Ashleigh Foster," she responded, giggling as he brought her hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss against her knuckles. "What a gentleman."

"It's a pleasure." said Theo. "Now, what can I get you and your friends to drink?"

Draco chuckled to himself and drained the remaining liquid in his glass, turning back to look in the direction of the bar staff.

"I'll have a Strawberry Daiquiri please," he heard Ashleigh say to Theo. "Becks? Mione? What do you two want?"

Draco's head snapped up at that. Did she just say-

He stood up straight and looked across at the brunette who was leaning against the bar, messing with her bracelet on her wrist. He kicked himself for not recognizing her. She was older, more mature but he could see it.

"Granger?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. She looked across at him, her eyes widening as they locked with his, noticing him for the first time. That told him all he needed to know. It was her.

She gasped.

"Malfoy?"


	2. Chapter Two

Pancakes at Dawn  
Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters are my own creation and any relation to any persons living or dead is simply coincidence.

"Did you just say Granger?" asked Theo, who was now staring at Draco in confusion. "As in, Hermione Granger?"

Draco ignored him and continued to stare at the woman in front of him. He still couldn't believe she was standing here. Hermione Granger had been missing for the past three years and a large operation had been spearheaded by the Ministry for her safe return, headed of corse by the golden boy himself, Harry Potter. There had been no sign of her and by now, many magical folk had assumed she was dead. He knew that Potter had never given up hope of finding her and to this day, there were still posters of her face as she had been when he had last seen her, young ,barely eighteen with a head of bushy brown hair. The woman in front of him looked completely different to the girl in those pictures. Her hair was sleek and her face was full of make up however he could still see her. He gave her a smile and offered her his hand.

"Care to come for a chat?" Draco asked her, genuinely interested to hear where she had been and what she was doing here. She looked at him for a few seconds in silence before shaking her head.

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea, Malfoy."

"I'm asking for a chat, Granger, not your bloody hand in marriage."

He smirked at her when she laughed despite herself, shaking her head at him.

"Hermione? Is everything alright?" asked the brunette woman behind her, now looking at him with a strange expression on her face.

"Everything is fine, love." Theo assured her from Ashleigh's side, glancing between Draco and Hermione with strange fascination..

"Hermione?" pressed the tall brunette, looking concerned for her friend.

"Everything is fine, Becks." Hermione gave a small smile and took her hand, giving it a small squeeze of reassurance. Once her hand was free, she lifted her purse from her bag, Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a twenty pound note and handed it over. "Go grab some drinks for the girls. I'll be over in a minute."

"If you're sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm positive," Hermione replied with a nod, glancing back at Draco.

"Ash, you coming?" the brunette asked the blonde who shook her head.

"I'll catch up, Rebecca." replied Ashleigh, tucking a strand of stray blonde hair behind her ear as she continued to stare at Theo with a flirty smile. When he grinned back at her, charming as ever, she spoke. "Now, about that drink?"

Rebecca cast a final glance at Hermione before wandering down the bar to find a member of staff who wasn't already occupied.

Draco's eyes were still locked on Hermione, watching as she smoothed down the front of her blood red dress. She glanced up at him and sighed.

"If you want to talk then we can talk, Malfoy but not here."

"Where?" he asked, offering her his hand once more.

"Outside." she said. This time, she took his hand and began to walk, leading him towards the door.

"Keep an eye on Theo. I'll be back." Draco muttered to James on his way past, giving him a pat on the shoulder as a parting gift.

-

 

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Hermione had dragged him into the alley behind the bar where it was quiet, only the distant thumping of the music could be heard from inside the building. The minute she had let go of his hand, she span around and crossed her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow at him. He thought she looked delectable like this, arms crossed, legs slightly apart and those heels-

"Malfoy!" Hermione's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I don't think my being here is the strange thing, Granger." He responded with a pointed look. "Or am I missing something? Have you not been missing, presumed dead by the Ministry of Magic for the past three years?"

"That's not your concern." she snapped.

"I'm betting Saint Potter would be shocked to see you here, alive and perfectly well yet somewhat tipsy. What do you think he would say? His golden girl running off to get drunk in some muggle club."

"It's not your concern so leave it, Malfoy." Her teeth were ground together now and she looked like she wanted to clock him straight in the jaw.

"Relax Granger." said Draco. "I'm not about to turn you in. If you want to live your life away from Potter and Weasel, who am I to judge?"

She seemed to soften at his words and she let out a small sigh, screwing her eyes closed for a second. When she opened them, she found his deep grey ones staring back at her intensely.

"I just wanted to be free." she said simply, looking at the ground, angry at herself for even being here in front of him. Draco understood her words more than she knew.

"Don't we all." he replied, cocking his head to the side as he continued to stare at her.

"It wasn't to do with Harry and Ron, for your information. It was the wizarding world but it's a long story and something I would rather not discuss with the likes of you." barked Hermione.

"Ouch." chuckled Draco, hand on his chest feigning chest pains. "How about you come back inside and I'll buy you a drink?"

"No thank you. I think I'll just stay out here and get some fresh air."

"Is that a good idea?" Draco glanced warily around them, the alley dark and unnerving.

"I can take care of myself." she insisted with a shrug.

"I don't doubt you can, Granger." He said with a smirk. He bent down to the ground and picked up a small rounded pebble. He cast a quick 'Scourgify' before he transformed the rock into a black suit jacket, something very similar to many he had in his wardrobe at home. He took a step closer to her and placed it gently around her bare shoulders. She reached up and pulled her hair from inside the jacket, looking up at him. "It's cold out."

"Thank you," mumbled Hermione and he nodded his head.

"When you're ready, I'll be inside."

With that, he turned and began to walk away. After a few steps, he turned to look at her while walking backwards, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Oh and Granger?"

"Yes?"

"You look bloody fantastic."

His smile turned into a smirk and he left the alley, leaving Hermione to stare after him. She could feel her cheeks burning and she knew she was blushing. Letting out a breath she didn't even notice she was holding, she pulled the jacket tighter around her. He was right, it was cold out. A small smile emerged as she thought of him and she felt her stomach flutter. Looking up at the night sky which was clear and full of stars, she sucked in a breath and followed after him.

-

 

Hermione stepped back inside the buzzing bar, glancing around through the sea of people for a face she recognized. She found his blonde head quicker than she wanted to and let out a sigh. She noticed he was surrounded by a group of men on bar stools and in the middle of them was Ashleigh, her closest friend who had seemed to take a liking to one of Malfoy's friends. She wandered across the crowded dance floor and heard her friend shout across to her.

"Hermione! There you are!"

"Ash? Shouldn't you be back with the girls?"

"I probably should but they're all having way too much fun over there." She pointed over to the table where her four other friends were laughing over a shared cocktail pitcher. "And I was having way to much fun with Theo over here."

"Evening Granger," he smirked at her and Hermione noticed him for the first time. Her best friend had taken a fancy to Theodore Nott, pureblood Slytherin.

"Theodore." she answered stiffly to which he rolled his eyes.

"Please, it's Theo," he insisted. "Only my father calls me Theodore.""

"Very well."

"Theo was just telling me how you know each other from school and Draco-" Ashleigh began but was cut off.

"-Has got you a drink," A deep voice from her left side said and she turned her head to see Draco handing her a glass filled with red liquid and ice. She took it from him, looking up at him with a confused look.

"Vodka and Cranberry?" she asked and he nodded.

"Ashleigh told me it was your favourite."

"Thank you," she said, a shy smile making it's way onto her face.

"Come and sit down with us," Ashleigh said to both of them. "There is plenty of room in our booth."

"We wouldn't want to intrude and our friends are probably waiting for us to move." said Draco, motioning to the three men who were now slightly further up the bar who were mid-conversation.

"Don't be silly!" the blonde replied. "They're more than welcome to join us too. The more the merrier, right Hermione?"

Ashleigh turned to Hermione and looked at her pointedly, clearly nudging her head in Theo's direction. Hermione took a sip of her drink and rolled her eyes at her friend attempting to be subtle. She glanced across in Draco's direction for a second before nodding her head.

"Of corse." she agreed, smiling at both Draco and Theo.

"Great! Then it's settled." grinned Theo, slipping an arm around Ashleigh's slender waist. He turned his attention to his three other friends. "Oi!"

James looked up first and hopped off the bar stool, his drink sloshing in the glass as he did."What are you shouting about?"

"Grab your drinks," said Theo." We're moving."

He pointed to the booth where the four women were sitting. Jack, Andrew and James squeezed between Draco and Hermione and began to follow Theo and Ashleigh through the crowd of grinding bodies. Draco began to walk until he felt a hand grab at his arm. He looked around to see Hermione gripping him.

"Granger?"

She took a step closer to him.

"They're muggles, Malfoy." She said in a low voice which he struggled to hear over the pounding music. "They don't know about me."

He nodded. "Understood. Like I said before, Granger. I'm not here to disrupt things. I'm just here to enjoy a drink with my friends."

"Ash seems to have got rather attached to Theo-"

"Granger, you have nothing to worry about. He's a flirt but he is harmless. He won't hurt her."

"But he's a pureblood and she's a-"

"A muggle?" he said, raising his eyebrow. Hermione's eyes drifted down to the ground. "Do you think if that mattered we would be here in a muggle bar? He doesn't believe in that bullshit any more. I don't believe in that bullshit any more."

Her eyes trailed up to meet his once more and as she stared, she felt herself getting lost in them.

"I'm not the same man I was. That's not how I think any more." He reached down and tucked her hair behind her ear with a small smile, his fingertips ghosting across her cheek.

"I can see that." she said quietly, her mouth curving upward.

"Now come," said Draco, slipping his hand into hers. "I'd like to meet the rest of your friends."

With a small nod, she took a sip of her drink before she began to negotiate the crowd, trying not the spill any liquid from her glass with Draco following close behind her.


	3. Chapter Three

Pancakes at Dawn  
Chapter Three  
-  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Original characters are my own creation and any relation to any person is coincidental.  
-

Draco watched her closely as she finished her third Vodka and Cranberry. She was giggling with her friends and he couldn't help but think she looked more at ease here than he had ever seen her with Potter and Weasley. Her friends seemed lovely too and seemed to care for her. He glanced around the table, noticing his friends mingling well with hers. It was an interesting sight to see.

James had taken a fancy to Rebecca and the pair were chatting, both with wide smiles on their faces. Theo had his fingers wound in Ashleigh's blonde hair, his lips pressed against hers and they didn't look like they were coming up for air any time soon. Andrew had dragged another of Hermione's friends, Danielle, a brunette with thick curly hair, onto the dance floor and they both seemed to be having fun. The song changed over the speakers and an up-beat dance number began. Zoe, the blonde woman with her hair pulled into a ponytail who sat closest to Hermione grinned and stood up, setting her glass down on the table in front of her.

"This is your favourite song, Mione." said Zoe. "Come and dance!"

Hermione's eyes glanced across at Draco and she smiled at him before looking back at Zoe who was staring back, expectantly.

"No, I'm fine. You two go." Hermione told her, motioning to the black haired woman with her hair cut short to her shoulders, Holly.

"You sure?" asked Zoe and Hermione nodded.

"I'm sure."

Sticking her tongue out playfully, Zoe giggled. "Spoilsport."

"Go have fun!" Hermione laughed as Zoe and Holly stood up before surrounding Jack who was sitting on a stool on the outside of the bench.

"Fine, but we're not going alone!" grinned Zoe. They both held their hands out for him.

"Dance with us?" asked Holly with a small smile.

Jack gladly took each hand and stood up. He twirled them both around and heading for the dance floor.

Draco slid along the booth to close the gap between himself and Hermione. Her eyes moved to him when she noticed the movement and a small smile slipped on her face.

"Drink?" asked Draco, motioning to her empty glass.

"That would be lovely." she nodded and they both slipped out of the booth, leaving Theo and Ashleigh tangled up in each other.

-

"Your friends seem nice." said Hermione taking a drink from her glass as they sat on stools by the bar.

"They are." Draco nodded his head.

"Where did you meet them?"

"At work." replied Draco. "They work with me."

"What is it that you do now?" asked Hermione, looking genuinely interested. As she sat on the stool, she crossed one leg across the other and Draco found himself staring at her long tanned legs for a split second before answering her question.

"Theo and I own our own potions business."

"That figures." responded Hermione with a grin.

"Oh really?" Draco quirked an eyebrow at her in response.

"Well you were always so far up Snape's arse in school, it's hardly surprising that it's your career choice, is it?"

She was laughing now and he found himself chuckling along with her.

"That was uncalled for," Draco said through his laughter.

She shrugged her shoulder. "Uncalled for but very true."

"Touché, Granger."

She smirked and took the remaining sip of her drink, shifting slightly in her chair.

Draco rolled his eyes at her as his laughter began to cease. "Just what is it that the fantastic Hermione Granger does now?"

"Nothing very interesting," she told him with a sigh. "Can't exactly put my N.E.W.T results on my application for a muggle job so I had to start fresh. To keep a very long story short, I currently work at an awful little office not that far from here actually with an awful little boss."

"Well, have you ever thought about coming back to the Wizarding world?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I wouldn't."

"Why not?" asked Draco as he flagged the barman for another round of drinks.

"I just- I'd never go back."

"Anything to do with your public breakup with Weasley?"

"Not exactly."

"Well then what is it?" Draco asked as he slipped the barman a note in return for two new drinks.

"I don't think that's something we need to discuss, Malfoy."

"Draco."

"What?" asked Hermione, staring at him confused.

"Draco." he said with a grin. "Don't you think we're past all of that surname nonsense?"

"Fine," replied Hermione as she mirrored his grin for a second before glancing down at the bar where her new drink was settled. Picking it up, she closed her lips around the black straw that was poking out of the top of the glass and took a long sip. Her eyes trailed back to his when she stopped and flashed him a shy smile. "Draco, It's not something we need to discuss."

"Maybe it is."

"What?"

"Maybe it is something we need to discuss. Have you every discussed it with anyone else?"

"Well, no-"

"Exactly." said Draco. He scooted forward slightly and placed his hand over hers on top of the bar. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat at that and he smiled at her softly.

"Draco-"

"If you've never discussed the reasons why you can't go back to a place where you clearly belong-"

"But I don't belong there any more!" Hermione shouted over the music causing several people by the bar to glance in her direction. She sighed and lowered her voice. "I don't belong in the Wizarding world any more and that's a fact."

"Well, there's a job opening at Emerald Potion Supplies if you changed your mind. I can guarantee you that you would belong there."

"You want me to work for you?" Hermione's eyes widened at this and he could tell that she was shocked by his offer. He didn't quite know why he had said it himself but he did know she would be a perfect fit for the job. They may not have gotten along in their youth but he was fully aware of how intelligent, independent and brilliant she was.

"Would that be so awful?" Draco asked her, not really wanting to hear her answer. He knew she would never go for it.

"Of corse not." replied Hermione and she felt him move his hand from on top of hers. Within a second, his fingers had intertwined with hers and he gave her hand a firm squeeze. "It's just not for me. Plus, one night of drinks in a bar does not mean we're going to be best friends."

"Who said it had to be one night?"

She rolled her eyes at him at that.

"Well, I do," she responded removing her hand from his. "We'll go our separate ways after today and we'll probably never see each other again."

Draco breathed out and smirked. "Well, if it's just for one night then how about we make the entire night of it?"

"I'm not having sex with you." said Hermione, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Never said that now, did I?" Draco's smirk widened. "Hermione Granger, get your mind out of the gutter."

The brunette began to laugh, the glass shaking in her hand as she did.

"What did you mean then?"

"Well, the bar will be closing any minute so how about we go for a walk down by the river?"

She felt her gaze drop to the glass in her hands and she let out a small sigh, almost to low for him to hear. She finished the liquid in the glass quickly, coughing slightly as the cold liquid rushed down her throat at speed . She placed the glass down gently before gathering her courage and locking eyes with him, her lips twitching upwards into a smile.

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea."

"Probably the only idea seeing as I highly doubt we'd be able to pry apart our friends." said Draco as he pointed across to Theo and Ashleigh now completely alone in the booth, still attached to one another. Theo's hands gripped at Ashleigh's thin waist as his mouth began to wander down her neck. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh honestly." she muttered, mostly to herself.

"How about that walk then?" asked Draco, tearing her attention away from Ash. She flashed a smile at him and nodded. He stepped down from the stool, offering her his hand which she gladly took. Her heels hit the floor with a 'clack' and she began to straighten out her dress. Then, she turned her body away from him and began to glance around the room full of bodies, almost all of them stumbling, clearly drunk.

"Let me just round up my friends. I want to make sure everyone is okay for getting home."

"Always the hero." Draco smirked and she bit her lip, still facing away from him.

"Did you expect anything less?" said Hermione.

"Never." Draco shook his head, cocking his head slightly to the side as he glanced around her. "Although, I wouldn't bother with Ashleigh. She seems like she's probably not going to end up in her own bed." Draco chuckled and Hermione turned to face him once more, her eyes narrowing into a glare.

"She's not a slapper, Draco." growled Hermione. "She must really like him so you best hope he doesn't hurt her or I'll hex your bloody bollocks off!"

Draco held his hand up in surrender shaking his head.

"Hey, that wasn't what I meant," he insisted, still holding his hand up by his chest. He watched as her shoulders slumped down slightly as the burning fire began to leave her eyes. "I can see he really likes her too. Contrary to popular belief and the front Theo puts on, he doesn't sleep around. He's a good guy, Hermione and he deserves someone decent for a change."

"Well, he's found her. She's decent, kind and a very loyal friend. The best I could ever ask for."

"Then come on. Let's leave them to it. He'll make sure she gets home safe either way."

"I guess you're right." shrugged Hermione. "Let me at least make sure the other girls are okay."

She located Rebecca rather quickly as she was still rather close to the booth. Hermione wandered through the dwindling crowd towards her friend who was picking up her clutch bag.

"You heading home, Bex?"

Rebecca turned at the sound of her friends voice and smiled warmly, looking incredibly sober considering the amount they had all had to drink.

"James was going to share a taxi with me." She nudged her head towards James who was shrugging on his jacket. He looked up just as Draco arrived behind Hermione.

"Drake, I'm off." said James, rubbing his tired eyes. "I've just seen Jack staggering to the door with Andrew. You reckon they'll be alright?"

"They'll be fine." Draco nodded.

With a stretch, James closed the gap between Rebecca and himself and held out his arm. "You coming then, beautiful?"

"Of course." grinned Rebecca, facing him and looping her arm through his. She glanced over her shoulder at Hermione. "Is it alright if I call you tomorrow, Mione?"

"Of course, Bex." said Hermione. "You have a safe journey home, yeah?"

"I'll make sure she gets home alright." James told her and Hermione smiled kindly at him, very grateful.

"Appreciate it, mate." Draco said from behind her and that was when Hermione realized just how close he was to her. She felt her cheeks warm as he shifted and pressed against her slightly to avoid a stumbling drunk who was passing them. He moved away just as quick and Hermione cleared her throat, her eyes now roaming the bar for her other friends.

-

The music was beginning to die down and Hermione watched from the doorway of the bar as Zoe, Holly and Danielle stumbled into a black taxi outside, Danielle almost losing her shoe in the process. Draco once again placed his jacket over her shoulders and she smiled softly, her cheeks burning up.

"Now then," she heard him say from behind her. "Ready for that walk?"

She turned around to face him and nodded her head which was feeling rather fuzzy by now. He held out his hand and she took it gently, her smile widening as his finger intertwined with hers.

"Of course I'm ready." As Hermione said that, she couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on the story so far :)


	4. Chapter Four

Pancakes at Dawn.  
Chapter Four.  
-  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters are my own creation.  
-

Draco shivered slightly in his shirt as they walked hand in hand close to the river. He had never felt more relaxed than he was in this moment, the streets silent except for the sound of Hermione's heels hitting the pavement below as she walked. He glanced over at his companion and smiled when he spotted Hermione pulling his jacket tighter around her with her free hand. They had been walking for a half hour and the wind chill has gotten significantly worse. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching before casting a quick non-verbal warming charm around them both. Hermione smiled slightly, her eyes watching the floor as she walked precariously, trying to stay upright. She couldn't believe she was here with him, especially with the history they shared. It may have been to do with the buzz from the alcohol but she couldn't deny it. It felt right. Her fingers tingled as they wound in his and she took in a deep breath, the smell of Draco's cologne circling her nostrils.

Draco glanced across to her and she lifted her head , her eyes locking with his grey ones. 

“Are you warm enough?” he asked and she nodded with a smile. 

“Perfect, thank you.” replied Hermione as he gently rubbed his thumb against hers. “I'm glad I came tonight.”

“Oh really?” Draco quirked an eyebrow at her, a small smirk appearing on his lips. 

“Yes,” said Hermione with a nod, her face completely sincere as she stopped walking. He halted beside her immediately, turning his entire body so that he was impossible close. A heated blush flushed her cheeks as she steadied herself against him, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“Do go on,”

“I've just been avoiding who I really am for so long but being around you...” she paused for a second and Draco smirked.

“What?”

“I feel like I'm myself again. The person I was back at Hogwarts.”

“Really?” asked Draco, shocked at her confession.

“Yes.” she replied with a slow nod. “I know we weren't exactly the closest in school but you're familiar, you know? I've changed so drastically being away from the wizarding world and I'm grateful for my family and friends here in the muggle world, I just-”

She huffed, turning and taking several steps away from him, glancing out over the river. He followed after her but kept his distance, not wanting to push her.

“I'm a completely different person. You don't go through an entire war without having some scars-”

“I understand more than most, Hermione.” He rubbing at his arm over his shirt, thinking of the ugly tattoo he would now always have on his forearm. They both had scars from the war. It was a sign that they had been through a traumatic experience yet had come out the other side triumphant. 

Draco sighed and stepped closer to her, resting a single hand on her hip as his chest pressed against her back. He heard her inhale deeply at the contact. “I'm going to tell you a secret, Hermione.” 

“What's that?” she said in a voice barely above a whisper. He leaned his head down so that his lips were brushing against her ear. 

“People change.” he said slowly. “Change is part of life. It means that you've grown as a person and that you've experienced life. In fact, I happen to like this Hermione Granger just fine.”

She breathed out softly and spun slowly in his arms. He is impossibly close and Hermione glanced up into his grey eyes which sparked even in the dark. 

“How can you possibly know?” she whispered. “You don't really know who I've become or what I've done. You've only know this Hermione for a couple of hours.” 

He chuckled. “That's all I need.”

Hermione placed a gentle hand on his chest as she lifted herself onto her tiptoes. She sucked in a whole lot of courage before she met her lips with his in a searing kiss, allowing her eyes to flutter closed. His large hands immediately lifted to her head, winding his fingers in a brunette curls as she swayed slightly, a small moan slipping from her mouth. Draco let out a deep breath through his nose as he pulled her closer, one hand now cupping the back of her head, the other slipping down her side to grip at her waist. Hermione couldn't tell if it was the drink that was making her far more confident but as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she met him with a matched enthusiasm of her own. Her hand on his chest gripped a fistful of his shirt as she felt the warming charm wear off, the wind chill in the air beginning to burn at her cheeks. 

“Oi!” 

Draco and Hermione ripped apart at the shout which was followed by several wolf whistles. Draco chuckled as he glanced up and spotted three drunken men stumbling towards them. 

“Get a bloody-” hiccup “-room!” 

“They are in a room, stupid!” shouted one of the men at his friend.

The two other men stopped in their tracks and turned to stare at the man beside them. 

“No they're not, you fucking idiot! We're outside!”

The man glanced around for a second before continuing to walk. “Oh yeah.”

Obnoxious laughter filled the streets as the three men neared them. 

Hermione glanced back at Draco, who was still staring at her intently. The drunks who had now passed them and where now walking out of sight. He took his hand in hers and placed a gentle kiss against her lips, The brunette let out a small sigh against him before she took a step back once again, pulling herself away from him. 

“Maybe this wasn't such a good idea-” Draco held up a finger, cutting her off. 

“No.” said Draco. “Don't do this.”

“Don't do what?”

“Don't push me away, Granger.” 

“I'm not,” replied Hermione, her hands starting to shake. “I just think it's the drink-”

Draco shook his head, not believing the words coming from her mouth. “It's not the drink and you know it. This has nothing to do with alcohol. You didn't kiss me because you were drunk, Granger.”

“Draco-”

“I want you, Hermione. Plain and simple.” he told her and took a step towards her, attempting to close the gap between them once one. 

The brunette violently shook her head and took several steps away from him. Draco cocked his head to the side, confused at her sudden turnaround. He unconsciously allowed a hand to return to his forearm and rubbed his thumb against the fabric of the shirt which separated him from the tattoo. He couldn't help but think it was because she had remembered who he was and what he had done. 

“Draco, please,” she said, starting to shake. “That kiss – the kiss was a mistake.”

She turned on her heels at that and began to walk away from him at a hurried pace. 

“Hermione!” he called after her, letting out an exasperated sigh when she didn't stop or turn around. “Hermione, wait!” 

“Go home, Draco!” 

He jogged, slightly unsteadily due to the alcohol in his system but he managed to catch up with her. 

“Hey!” He took her hand in his and span her back around to face him. “Please don't walk away.”

A single tear fell from her eye and he froze in front of her, not knowing what to do or say. 

“Why can't you just do as I ask?” she snapped at him. “You don't know me, Malfoy. You've been back in my life for a matter of hours and you have no right-”

“Talk to me, Hermione.”

“I can't! Don't you get it?”” Hermione gave him a rough shove, forcing him away from her. This worried Draco even more. Something was going on, something she wasn't going to share easily. 

“Clearly I don't!” 

“You're incorrigible.”

“I'm not going anywhere, Granger.” he told her defiantly. She raised an eyebrow at him.”I'm not leaving until you talk to me.”

“Then it's going to be a long night out here in the cold,” she spat at him. He stared at her properly for the first time since she had taken this turn. She well and truly had her guard up and all he wanted was to get her to take it down again. 

“There's a coffee shop down the road that is twenty-four hour. How about we go get a coffee and warm up?”

“You won't let me leave unless I do, will you?”

“I'm not holding you hostage, Hermione.” Draco said taking a step close to her. She didn't move this time although she tensed. “I just want you to calm down and talk to me.”

Something has clearly set her off and he wanted to help her. 

“I don't need to calm down!”

“Humor me, Granger. Come and have coffee with me.” 

Hermione's tense shoulders dropped and her face softened as her breathing began to return to a normal pace. Her face was flushed and Draco couldn't help but think that even after her outburst, she still looked absolutely beautiful. 

“Fine.” she agreed, almost reluctantly. “I'll go for a coffee with you but that's it.”

“That's fine by me. ” Draco held out his hand for her to take and she breathed out, slipping her hand in his. He watched as her brown eyes softened and he realized she had come back down from her wrath. He knew she was damaged, they both were. The war had done so much to his own sanity after all but this seemed different. She was scared and he intended to find out what was going on with her. He knew this had something to do with her disappearance from the wizarding world. Now, he just had to get her to open up. He squeezed her hand and began to lead her down the empty street towards the coffee shop on the corner, feeling a lot more sober than he had in several hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember you can also read this story on ff.net where there is currently 17 chapters posted. I just need to find time to post them all on here too.   
> Let me know your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my new Dramione. I hope you guys like it. Please live a comment below and let me know what you think :)  
> Look out for chapter two sometime soon!


End file.
